


The Morning After

by SansyFresh



Series: Bitter White Memory [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Snowstorms, The End, digging a snow trench, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: here's the end of this series guys !!! may have felt a little short but thats my MO lolenjoy, and thank you all for reading ^^
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Bitter White Memory [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259660
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> here's the end of this series guys !!! may have felt a little short but thats my MO lol
> 
> enjoy, and thank you all for reading ^^

The storm ended sometime in the middle of the morning the next day, Blue frying up some pancakes and mini sausages on the propane burner they had. Neither Red nor Edge had any sort of complaint about it, at least… not until they’d spent most of the rest of the day digging out a tunnel to the back of the house. The door that led to the basement had been completely barricaded, the four of them digging out a tunnel through the waist high slush to get through.

“If the machine got wet, we might be here a while bit longer, bro.” Red warned, Edge nodding in grim acceptance. Stretch wondered how that would go over.

Edge had responsibilities over on the other side of the trans dimensional wall. People were relying on him, waiting on him to come fix their problems and keep them safe, and while that was noble and everything, Stretch could see how it could get tiring. 

Red just wanted to keep ties to home close. Stretch could see that, after all, he never wanted to leave their universe on a permanent basis, even if the kid decided to come through again. 

He tried to imagine, sometimes, what it would be like to leave and never come back. Never see Undyne again, never talk to the man behind the Door again. Never stand in the throne’s garden and have the queen ask if he wanted some pie. 

Blue would never see Alphys again, would never see the Buns again. Neither of them would ever see Muffet again, and just that thought was enough to keep Stretch from ever, ever considering it. 

They finally got the damn door open, the hinges nearly torn from the sogged up plaster. The way that water dripped down the stairs didn’t give Stretch a whole lot of hope; they’d mostly been worried about the house last night. No one had given consideration to the damn basement where the only access out of this universe sat. In hindsight they were all idiots, but who was to blame who when they’d survived.

Red cursed as he tromped down the stairs, fearless in his treaded boots, and Edge carefully followed, the two of them standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring hard at the damn corner the machine was in.

Stretch carefully made his way down while Blue kept watch, fingers crossed in his pockets that things wouldn’t be so bad, maybe it just needed dried off, maybe things would be looking up-

Annnd the whole thing was sitting in a puddle of water at least two inches deep. 

Sighing his remorse to the stars above them, Stretch turned on the overhead light, hands on his hips.

“This is gonna take a while ta fix, bro.” Red said, teeth gritting. Edge nodded, looking just as displeased. Stretch slanted a look at them both, then headed back for the stairs.

“I’m gonna go get whatever towels we have, bro’ll have the washing machine going double time to clean the mess up enough to start working on the wiring.” 

Red just nodded, already moving towards the machine to assess the actual damage, but Edge followed him, through the basement and up the stairs, past Blue and into the house. Blue disappeared into the basement after they’d left, Stretch hoping he didn’t have a heart attack at the state of the plaster down there.

He headed straight for the towel closet in the bathroom, grabbing all the raggy ones he could find, and watched as Edge grabbed whatever was left. He couldn’t help himself, really, needed to say it just to let Edge know he felt for him.

“I’m sorry you guys are stuck here with us for the next however the fuck long. Gotta suck.”

Edge stopped, staring at him hard for a moment. “I get to spend more time here, with you. Why wouldn’t I be happy?”

Stretch felt his face warm up exponentially, cheeks burning as he nodded quickly and headed back out to the outside with a hasty “Yeah, well, me too!”

There was the close sound of laughter, quiet and only meant for the two of them, but…

Stretch found he didn’t mind at all.


End file.
